Life isn't just fighting
by ImmaVegeta
Summary: Goku comes to a reunion and goes to talk to Vegeta about 'life' and it ends badly. Not GokuxVegeta
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one shot so hope you like! Also if I can't fit the whole thing it will be two chapters.

Regular POV

Today was one of many reunions that Goku and "the gang" had. Ding Dong. "Its open" Bulma said as she was taking the steak off of the grill. "Hey you guys its been 5 long years!" Goku said as he started to smell the yummy food. "Bulma get me some of that pronto!" "Coming up Goku you sayins and your food problem never gets old." By the way where is Vegeta I want to talk to and I didn't when I walked in?" "He is were he always...training. I tried to make him come out and stay for a least 10 minutes but he refused as always!" "I'll go talk to him." "Ok there will be food waiting for you when you get back." "Bye."

Goku's POV

I walked around looking for the room Vegeta trains in and finally came across it. It looked like a regular room until you looked inside. The room was huge and there were lasers and everything you could ever want to use to train. I looked down to see Vegeta working his...BUTT off.(I don't curse!) He had blood all over him and didn't even stop even though he looked really tired.

I didn't even knock I just walked in and felt that the gravity was 1000. To me it was like carrying a a few elephants. As I gained control to look up I saw Vegeta turn around and glare at me with his angry and lonely eyes. "Hey Vegeta how are" I was interrupted by Vegeta saying "Kakarot why are you here, you interrupted my training" "I just wanted to say hi and ask you somethings." "I don't have all day start or I will continue what I was doing." "Ok,Ok"I said grinning.

"First why aren't you out here hanging around with everyone?" "Well if don't already know I don't like 'hanging around' most of your friends. I also want to just continue my training. Next"

"Well...Oh have you grained any new level ssj3,ssj4?" "You'll have to wait until we fight again won't you." _Darn I wanted to know _I thought.

"Lastly why do you train so much I know that you want to be the best and all but,...what is the real reason?" "Why would I tell you? I not one of those people to give any secrets like money." "Well I've always wondered and..." "That's enough I need to train and you have asked you're questions." Vegeta then turned his back to me waiting until I left. Then I just felt the need to say,

"Fine if you are going to be so angry all the time everyone should just leave you alone so you can train because training is the **most** important thing in someone's life. I make sure to tell everyone to not talk to you so you can feel more lonely than you already are."

Then I relized what I said and tried to say "Sor-" then I saw Vegeta turn around with tears falling down his face saying"No Kakarot you're right I am just a lonely soul waiting for the day I die and training to occupie myself I better go and find a place where I will fell more lonely!" then he blasted the ceiling flew away "Vegeta wait I didn't mean it!"after a minute of thinking what I just didn't and what he might do Bulma and everyone else ran into the room and said "What happened?" "I just...hurt Vegeta badly" "You hit him" "No, I hurt his feelings" "Oh-no we have to find him" Bulma said

Hope you like there will be a chapter 2 because I don't want to finish it in this whole chapter. Hope you liked thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time Goku made Vegeta fly away and now Bulma is worried about him and what he might do.

Goku's POV

"We need to find him before he does something bad to the Earth or **himself**."Bulma said with a worried face "I need to talk to him by myself I made him mad/sad so I need to fix it" I said quickly "Go on no one is stopping you but hurry!" "Thanks bye"

As I ran out of the building I stopped to try and sense his chi but he hid it. "Well I won't blame him he is smart! But I need to find him before he does anything he might regret." I looked around for hours trying to find him but had no luck. "Well I better tell Bulma I couldn't find him. She'll kill me and I feel really bad" _I hope your ok Vegeta and I sorry _I thought.

When I got to Capsule Corp. "Did you find him please tell me you did?" I signed then said "Sorry Bulma I" Bulma interrupted me saying "You should be sorry I am going to go find him myself even if it takes days." then she ran out of the room.

"Come on guys Bulma needs our help" Gohan said as they started splitting up where each of them were going to go. When they all left I went to Vegeta's training room to have some thinking time. I went and laid down on the ground looking at the sky from the whole Vegeta made when he blew it up. _I didn't meant to say that. Why did I say that? Seeing him so sad after I said that makes me feel bad for him and makes me think I was a jerk. Where would he be? _

"I know where Vegeta is!"

I then used instant transmission to go where I knew Vegeta would be. It was on the moon! "Vegeta I know you're here training to blow off what happened" I yelled hoping he heard me. Then I heard someone say"LEAVE. ME. ALONE."in the distance. All I saw was a bright yellow blur as I waited my eyes to focus. When I didn't I saw the most cool thing ever it was ssj5 Vegeta. "Wow your.." "Yes I'm ssj5 now that you mind leave me alone or I will don't something you'll regret that I did." "Wait can I just talk to y.." "NO I don't want your pity towards me. Now leave me alone so I can continue training."

I walked far enough that Vegeta couldn't see him but that he could still watch. I watched as he pushed his body to its limit and beyond. "I got so catching up to do!" I whispered. After a half an hour of watching I decided to go and talk to him and try to take him to capsule corp.

Vegeta come or Goku's make him more angery than he already is?


	3. I need help guys

Hey guys I decided for this series I'm starting to run out of ideas and I don't know what to do. It's kind of awkward were I left off so if you guys want me to continue this series I need some ideas. It is downhill right now so tell me if you have any ideas or I will just dis-continue the series thanks guys bye.

-ImmaVegeta


End file.
